


Guardian

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship., Love, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The path to Mordor is full of danger... and discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

.

What I had not counted on  
was how much I would come to love him.  
How good and strong he was,  
how well-placed the fate that  
rested on his shoulders.  
True, he could be foolish,  
they all could, walking  
heedless and enchanted into danger.  
But there was neither guile  
nor deceit in him,  
nor any taint of darkness,  
any evil.  
It might have made me careless,  
my love for him.  
Instead, it made me watchful  
and determined.

From the outset, I was determined  
not to fail.

.


End file.
